


A million little pieces of a human

by Lenore4L



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Flashbacks, Oneshot Kaneki Ken, Past Tense, Reunions, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Tragic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore4L/pseuds/Lenore4L
Summary: Si la literatura era el refugio de Kaneki para lidiar con su soledad y la tragedia que era su vida, para Touka era la música quien se había convertido en su aliada para enfrentar cada pérdida y cada encuentro.Canciones que ambientaron fragmentos de una vida pasada y un reencuentro suspendido en emociones nunca dichas directamente.





	A million little pieces of a human

**Author's Note:**

> Lo único que tengo que decir al respecto es que mis manos ardían desde hace meses por escribir algo de ghouls tristes y mi lista de reproducción pareció solo avivar ese ardor por lo que aquí está, un one shot nacido por mi necesidad de tragedia musical.  
> Por cierto las dos canciones utilizadas para este fanfic se encuentran en las notas al final.  
> De antemano muchas gracias por darle oportunidad a esto si alguien lo está haciendo

A MILLION LITTLE PIECES OF A HUMAN

 

Kaneki siempre tuvo los libros para aliviar aunque fuera un poco su soledad.

Tomos enteros se apilaban en su cuarto uno tras otro creando montañas que de alguna sobrenatural manera conservaban un precario equilibrio.

La lectura siempre fue su refugio y sinceramente para Touka era difícil entender como podía encontrar paz en todas esas rebuscadas narraciones, diálogos que para ella sonaban demasiado dramáticos y argumentos que mas de una vez la hicieron sentir tonta por no entenderlos en absoluto a pesar de que Kaneki intentó explicarle en varias ocasiones.

No comprendía.

En cambio Touka tenía la música. Al ingresar a la escuela e intentar encajar (o no parecer demasiado rara y mantener un bajo perfil), hacía las cosas que los chicos humanos de su edad suelen hacer; fue así como aun antes que a Yoriko, escarbando entre los discos de una tienda de CDs, pegada a los desgastados audífonos de prueba, descubrió la música e hizo de ella su refugio y su aliada contra las continuas pérdidas de las que siempre parecía ser victima.

Ayato no la entendía "¿Cómo puedes escuchar eso tan deprimente?" decía de mal modo antes de desaparecer por semanas antes de un día solo hacerlo por completo, Yoriko intentó sinceramente entenderla pero tampoco lo logró, y Kaneki... tal vez él en algún momento pudo haberlo hecho.

No tenía porque explicarle a nadie el efecto anestésico que tenía la música sobre ella. Cuando juntó el dinero suficiente de sus salarios en el Anteiku pudo comprarse sus primeros audífonos profesionales, que aislaban todo el sonido del exterior, era el primer regalo que se hacía a ella misma en mucho tiempo y era tal vez el mejor.

Esos audífonos se convirtieron en su compañía inseparable de cada noche de tedioso estudio, incluso cuando Ayato se fue, cuando Kaneki llegó, cuando Hinami se mudó con ella y específicamente una noche en la que Kaneki por invitación de Hinami estaba en su departamento pudo compartir ese refugio secreto.

Ya eran cerca de las diez de la noche, el nuevo mesero del Anteiku se despedía de Hinami tras una ardua noche de estudio, aunque dicho estudio solo se basaba en aprender nuevos y cada vez mas difíciles kanji de los libros que Kaneki frecuentemente recomendaba a Hinami.

La muchachita agradecía de nuevo por la ayuda mientras estrechaba contra su pecho los nuevos volúmenes de Takatsuki Sen, Kaneki humildemente le decía que no había nada que agradecer, después de todo él también disfrutaba de esas breves charlas de lectura, al igual que ella, no tenía alguien que compartiera con tanta pasión su gusto por la lectura.

Touka escuchó ese ultimo comentario sin evitar chasquear la lengua en disgusto; que la disculparan por no ser una traga-libros.

Agitando la cabeza con molestia Touka los dejó seguir un rato mas con su platica mientras ella se dirigía a la sala con sus propios libros y cuadernos de notas, ahora era su turno de devanarse los sesos con sus asignaturas de ciencias sociales, algo a lo que tenía que enfrentarse si quería ingresar a la universidad.

Junto con sus libretas y textos llevaba su reproductor de música y sus audífonos los que conectó descuidadamente antes de elegir su lista de reproducción favorita. De entre las muchas que tenía, esa la escuchaba específicamente para noches como aquella, cuando había un ambiente tibio envolviendo su casa, en compañía de otras personas, una frágil felicidad que quería disfrutar pero que sabía en cualquier momento con un movimiento brusco de quien fuera, se vendría abajo.

Aun escuchaba el murmullo de la conversación entre Kaneki y Hinami y como en repetidas ocasiones se deseaban buenas noches pero sin terminar de concluir su platica.

Touka dejó de prestarles atención conforme la primera canción comenzaba a sonar y sus ojos se perdían entre su propia caligrafía, mientras el rasgueo de la guitarra inundaba sus sentidos y golpeaba ligeramente su lapicero contra la hoja en blanco siguiendo el compás de las notas, su voz escapaba de su garganta, ligeramente ronca y entre dientes.

 _Woken up, like an animal_  
_Teeth ready for sinking_  
_My mind´s lost in bleack visions_  
_I´ve tried to escape but keep sinking_

Desviando su mirada del cuaderno que no le inspiraba a nada, sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en Kaneki, con su boba sonrisa amable y el parche en el ojo que siempre se le antojó algo ridículo ¿Tan desesperado estaba de ocultar su nueva naturaleza?

 _Limbs lost to a dead weigh stake_  
_Skull cage, like a prison_  
_And he´s lost faith he´ll ever see again_  
_So may he once thought of me then._

Touka sencillamente terminó de olvidarse de sus infructuosos estudios y se concentró en mirar a su invitado.

Si Kaneki tenía un sello característico que no fuera su adicción a la lectura ese era tal vez el descomunal esfuerzo que hacía por ser amable, servicial y agradar a la gente que apreciaba y consideraba cercana a él. No era una amabilidad y gentileza natural, Touka lo sabía; era mas bien algo que su instinto le dictaba a ser. Ser una persona siempre dispuesta a ayudar al resto, a recibir el daño por ellos, a preocuparse, sacrificarse, estar ahí, como si fuera un deber autoimpuesto el de ser quien recibiera todo le impacto de la vida. Proteger al resto, para protegerse a sí mismo y a su propia solitaria fragilidad.

Touka seguía sin estar muy segura de si le gustaba o disgustaba esa característica de él, una que se había acentuado todavía mas con su nueva naturaleza de ghoul... ¿Cómo era en sus días de humano? ¿También era igual de patético y amable? Podría apostarlo, lo veía a veces en el Anteiku, tan solícito con ese chico Hide, con su cara de coorderito deslumbrado al ver a Rize entrar al local (Touka no pudo evitar rechinar los dientes ante este ultimo pensamiento).

Y ahora siendo un ghoul, posiblemente se aferraba mas que nunca a su amabilidad en un intento de también aferrarse a lo que le restaba de humanidad.

 _Underneath the skin there´s a human_  
_Buried deep within there´s a human_  
_And despite everything Im still human_  
_But I think im dying here..._

Touka cantó entre dientes sintiendo un repentino vuelco en el pecho ante su ultimo y triste pensamiento, no podía entender esa parte de Kaneki, pero esa estrofa de la canción le hacía sentir que era la manera mas cercana que tenía a traducir el sentir del universitario.

Ella no era muy sensible ni perspicaz para las emociones ajenas pero de alguna manera cuando estas eran transmitidas en un lenguaje mas universal como el de la música se sentía capaz de entender con el sonido de la voz, con las líricas, con el ritmo, cuan desgarradores podían ser algunos sentimientos.

Sabiéndose vencida ante el estudio incluso antes de intentarlo en serio, Touka dejó resbalar sus codos por la mesa de centro hasta quedar recostada en ella con el rostro de lado a pesar de que el audífono le lastimaba ligeramente no le dio importancia.

Entrecerró los ojos y dejó sus pensamientos seguir vagando sin percatarse del hecho de que Kaneki por fin había dejado a Hinami en su habitación y caminaba hasta la sala encontrándose con una vencida Touka cantando entre dientes con una desolada voz ronca.

Kaneki por su parte había encontrado extrañamente interesante ver distintas facetas de Touka dentro y fuera del Anteiku.

Cuando recién la conoció siendo solo una mesera mas de la cafetería tenía ese aire tímido que las chicas de instituto suelen tener. Ligeramente incómoda entre los comensales varones que descaradamente pretendían coquetear con ella (Hide). Con su cabello cubriéndole la mitad del rostro, bajando de vez en cuando la mirada evadiendo todo contacto visual, creando una sombra en sus pupilas con sus largas pestañas que hacían que el corazón de mas de uno diera un salto ante esta sola visión. Siempre la consideró linda, por supuesto, pero solo tenía esa superficial imagen de ella.

Luego conoció a la verdadera Touka. Temiblemente fuerte, envidiablemente segura de su propia fortaleza, de su habilidad, de su agresividad. Los ojos antes tímidos, ahora de un pasional rojinegro emanaban una vitalidad asesina que esta vez hacía que tu corazón se detuviera por segundos ante la palpable amenaza de perder, literalmente, la cabeza.

Pero Touka no era toda máscaras y violencia. Tenía su parte frágil que él había tenido oportunidad de ver, su parte gentil, una celosa protectora de su propia definición de felicidad y amor.

Kaneki se sentía fascinado por ese caleidoscopio de facetas, a diferencia de él que se sentía como un monótono cuadro de sombras grises, Touka era un crisol de emociones y esta era otra de ellas.

Encorvada perezosamente en la mesa, descuidada puesto que sus audífonos no estaban bien conectados a su reproductor y la música sonaba no precisamente en sus audífonos, perdida en sus propios pensamientos, cantando para ella misma (o eso creía ella). Su voz no era precisamente la de una profesional pero tenía el mismo sentimiento de una adolescente que se siente plenamente identificada con la música. Tan real. Tan natural. Tan... humana...

 _Woken up like an animal_  
_I´m all ready for healing_  
_My mind´s lost with nightmares streaming_  
_Woken up (kicking screaming)_

Kaneki estaba a punto de ponerle una mano en el hombro a la muchacha para avisarle que se iba a casa pero al escuchar la voz rasposa de la chica al cantar se detuvo antes de siquiera rozarla. No era muy bueno en inglés pero sabía lo suficiente como para traducir el torpe inglés que la chica intentaba cantar tan perdida en sus pensamientos tristes. _  
_

_Oh take me out of this place Im in._  
_Oh break me out of this shell-like Im in._

Justo en esta estrofa Touka se encogió sobre la mesa, recogiendo sus brazos para cruzarlos justo debajo de su mejilla como si estuviera protegiéndose de algo. _  
_

_Underneath the skin there´s a human_  
_Buried deep within there´s a human_  
_And despite everything I´m still human._  
_..._  
_I think I´m still human._

-Que canción tan triste...- comentó Kaneki en voz alta sobresaltando a la chica que prácticamente dio un brinco a la hora de incorporarse de la mesa y quitándose los audífonos. _  
_

-¿¡Qu.. !? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- le preguntó la morena algo alterada con sus mejillas encendiéndose y coloreándose de un intenso rosado por la vergüenza de ser escuchada.

-No mucho- respondió Kaneki con una sonrisa ligeramente incómoda al notar la vergüenza de la otra que solo parecía querer morir en el instante. Aun con ello, Kaneki tomó asiento mientras escuchaba la canción, Touka por fin se dio cuenta de que conectó mal sus audífonos y por segunda vez consecutiva deseó ser tragada por la tierra y nunca salir de sus entrañas.

Estaba a punto de apagar el reproductor pero Kaneki pareció desilusionado por esto.

-No la quites, puede que sea triste pero es buena- dijo el moreno a lo que Touka se detuvo y volteó a verlo.

-¿La conoces? ¿Te gusta?- le preguntó un poco mas entusiasmada olvidando su vergüenza haciendo que Kaneki se riera de manera ligeramente forzada mientras se rascaba la nuca apenado.

-Eh... no, es la primera vez que la escucho sin embargo suena muy bien, algo triste pero es un poco, no sé como explicarlo, reconfortante- dijo el muchacho escuchando como la canción después del solo instrumental continuaba con el coro.

-Debajo de la piel hay un humano, enterrado profundamente hay un humano, a pesar de todo sigo siendo humano- traducía el muchacho bajando intencionalmente la voz para que fuera la interprete la que se escuchara por encima de él, al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una mano al ojo que mantenía oculto bajo el parche, en apenas una caricia inconsciente.

Touka se percató de ese gesto y de como Kaneki parecía estar bajo el mismo breve trance del que sufría cuando se sumergía en una lectura especialmente interesante para él. La jovencita sintió entonces el impulso de estirar su mano hasta alcanzar los dedos de Kaneki que al mismo tiempo tocaban su ojo.

Los dedos de ambos se enlazaron sobre el parche de tela de algodón y el meñique de Touka alcanzó a acariciar sutilmente la piel bajo este, mirando directamente al muchacho que tenía esa mirada que a veces la asustaba, tan ausente del resto del mundo, en un universo particular.

-Pero creo que estoy muriendo aquí- concluyó Touka traduciendo el ultimo verso en el exacto momento en que la cantante lo hacía, con la misma voz triste y desesperanzada coordinando sus palabras con la mirada que Kaneki le dedicó en ese instante tan breve en el que ambos habitaron el mismo refugio.

 

 

 

Pero como bien había predicho Touka sus breves episodios de felicidad se derrumbaron en un parpadeo. De un momento a otro, sin previo aviso, como todas las tragedias, todo se transfiguró a una serie de perdidas casi simultaneas.

Y cuando de nuevo logró tener un momento de paz, la música volvió a estar ahí, acompañándola en medio de ese desolador panorama. A veces se preguntaba si para Kaneki sería lo mismo, si él también estaría enterrándose en sus montañas de libros con esos gruesos volúmenes difíciles de leer pegados a su nariz, como ella con sus audífonos que ya en rara ocasión se quitaba.

 

 

Touka estaba especialmente orgullosa cuando el Re: abrió; había juntado en un solo lugar varios elementos significativos de su vida entre los que sobresalían el café, su familia, amigos (o los que quedaban de ellos), un discreto librero con diversos títulos que abarcaban varios géneros no solo la literatura, y por ultimo, el reproductor de música que había sido, solo después de su cafetera italiana, su posesión mas preciada. Por fin volvía a construirse un hogar.

Y sus días pasaban tranquilos o tan tranquilos como podían ser los de un ghoul que intenta hacerse de una vida pacifica. Luego él apareció como un espíritu errante.

Esa expresión de un vuelco en el corazón no pudo haber sido mas acertada cuando vio a Kan... no, a Haise Sasaki entrar en la cafetería haciendo sonar la campanilla de la puerta. Por unos segundos olvidó como respirar apropiadamente, y en su cabeza después del zumbido que le provocó escuchar de nuevo su voz, todo se convirtió en sonidos sordos y aislados.

Su shock duró al menos medio minuto antes de que Yomo le diera un empujoncito para sacarla de ahí y esta vez aun antes que el sudor frío en su espina dorsal o el aguijonazo en su pecho, escuchó la canción qué había escogido para ese momento del día, como si su gusto musical hubiera anticipado ese encuentro.

La voz ligeramente nasal pero una melodía grave y lenta que se escurría por sus oídos a medida que con pasos seguros y una nueva máscara se acercaba a esa persona.

Ignoró a propósito cualquier otra sensación, evitó hacer caso a otro estímulo que no fuera su sentido del oído y la canción de fondo que ambientaba el encuentro al tiempo que su sonrisa mas cordial se dibujaba entre sus labios.

 _There wasn´t much I used to need_  
_A smile would blow a summer breeze through my heart_  
_Now my mistakes are haunting me_  
_Like winter came and put a freeze on my heart_

Que tan acertada podía ser esa primera estrofa cuando cruzaron miradas por primera vez. Él también pareció olvidar como respirar, que algo muy dentro de sus entrañas se removía furiosamente y un recuerdo que quemaba como la lava le derretía el corazón y el ardor le hizo derramar lagrimas, como si la belleza de esa única persona tuviera el poder de fundir cada uno de sus órganos internos. _  
_

Ella le ofreció de inmediato su pañuelo para secarse las lagrimas y así comenzaron sus irregulares encuentros.

Todos estaba sorprendidos ante el hecho de que Touka no hubiera molido a golpes a Haise en el preciso momento en que puso un pie dentro del café, admiraban su autocontrol y aun mas sus dotes histrionicas que ya pensaban olvidadas desde sus años en el Anteiku. Fingir aquel perfil gentil, modular su voz para alcanzar ese aterciopelado timbre, poner sus manos delicadamente frente a su regazo y cruzarlas para darle un aire imposiblemente femenino del que Nishiki estaba seguro, la chica en su vida real carecía por completo, pero al que Haise pareció caer rendido como el idiota que incluso en su vida pasada era.

Entonces se hizo costumbre para Touka, poner aleatoriamente esa misma canción, la cual casualmente sonaba justo cuando Haise se pasaba por el Re:, a veces en compañía de sus pupilos, en otras ocasiones, él solo, con su gabardina gris claro y su odiosa corbata y traje tan formales que Touka no podía evitar fruncir el entrecejo cuando le daba la espalda.

Ella lo trataba como a cualquier otro cliente, con la misma candidez y atención, pero Haise irremediablemente había terminado por ser uno de esos pobres diablos que quedaban prendados de ella.

Touka mas de una vez cruzó palabras con él, cosas sencillas y superfluas como los libros que podía tomar prestados, los granos de café de su preferencia, el clima y temas parecidos.

En ese breve cruce de palabras Haise empezaba mostrándose seguro pero conforme la conversación avanzaba su lengua se trababa y las palabras le salían atropelladas, después el silencio se asentaba entre los dos y era así como la conversación llegaba al final, Touka le sonreía con amabilidad y se iba para que el silencio no se volviera mas incómodo de lo que ya era. Entonces Sasaki cerraba los ojos, los apretaba con fuerza y se reprendía a sí mismo seguramente por no ser una persona mas interesante para ella.

Entonces un día por fin cayó en la cuenta de ese patrón que solía repetirse en cada una de sus visitas, el de esa canción sonando cuando él estaba en el café.

En el atardecer de un día de asueto para muchas personas, la cafetería estaba casi vacía y la canción sonaba a un volumen bajo para no molestar a la poca clientela presente, Haise bajó su libro recargándolo en la mesa justo a un lado de su taza que estaba a la mitad.

Se quedó mirando a la nada esperando reconocer la canción pero nunca había sido un gran conocedor de música popular moderna, de hecho era pésimo en el tema así que sus intentos fueron en vano por lo que buscó con su mirada a la jefa a quien encontró al otro lado de la barra recargando sus codos en ella y echando hacía adelante casi la mitad de su cuerpo tan perdida en sus pensamientos y sobretodo en la canción.

 _I´ve lost the power to understand_  
_What it takes to be a man with my heart_  
_I saw you wanted this to end_  
_You tried your best ot be a friend to my heart_

Vio a Touka mover sus labios al mismo tiempo que el vocalista que cantaba y de pronto justo a la mitad, la joven volteaba sintiendo seguramente su mirada sobre ella, pero en esta ocasión en lugar de sonreírle con esa dulzura que acostumbraba, le sostuvo la mirada con una pesadez que casi lo hace desviar sus ojos al piso pero Haise aguantó y la vio mover su boca articulando cada palabra de la canción sin dejar de mirarlo de esa manera tan extraña. _  
_

Haise tras unos segundos no pudo seguir mas con esa lucha de miradas y regresó a su café que tomó ansiosamente sin estar muy seguro de porqué. Había recibido miradas cien veces mas venenosa e insidiosas en el CCG y ninguna de ellas le habían hecho tal efecto como la de de ella que ni siquiera lo miró con disgusto... entonces... ¿Cuál era esa expresión? Tan resentida y al mismo tiempo tan terriblemente triste, una mezcla de dolorosa ira.

Haise entonces y tras dejar la taza casi vacía se armó de valor para intentar volver a encontrar los ojos de Touka que a pesar de la extraña mirada de momentos antes, quería volver a verla y tal vez intentar acortar la distancia entre ambos, sin embargo cuando vio hacía la barra no estaba, suspiró desanidamente volteando la siguiente pagina de su libro.

-¿Más café?- la voz suave de Touka lo hizo dar un brinco y a ella aguantarse una risita. Haise lo notó y solo se sintió mas estúpido de lo que ya solía sentirse estando en su presencia y se preguntó de donde diablos había salido la mujer.

Con torpeza asintió con la cabeza notando que la chica seguía aguantándose las risas mientras tomaba su taza y se la llevaba, la canción siguió reproduciéndose.

 _But Im leaving this worry town_  
_Please no grieving my love, understand._

Al volver con ella, la morena seguía cantando entre dientes, esta vez su voz adoptaba un tono mas grave y ligeramente ronco, posiblemente por lo bajo que estaba cantando.

-Eh... la... la canción- comenzó a decir Haise cuando Touka estaba a punto de regresar a la barra, ella se detuvo y una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-¿La conoces? ¿Te gusta?- preguntó Touka, como años antes hubiera hecho, y también conociendo la respuesta al ver como el otro se rascaba la cabeza y se ruborizaba ligeramente por la vergüenza.

-No en realidad no pero, me llama la atención- dijo el otro con un tono mas confiado.

 _Whenever I was feeling wrong_  
_I used to go and write a song from my heart_  
_But now I feel I´ve lost my spark_  
_No more glowing in the dark for my heart_

Touka dejó a propósito que la canción continuara reproduciéndose antes de responder algo al respecto de su comentario, en lugar de ello dejó su cuerpo menearse brevemente de un lado a otro siguiendo el ritmo de la melodía un momento. Su falda se ondeaba siguiendo el movimiento de su cuerpo y su perfume llenó ligeramente la nariz de Haise al hacer esto sintiéndose de pronto algo embriagado y volteando a ver a la muchacha que sin tapujos ni vergüenza y mucho menos pudor volvía a clavar su único ojo visible en los suyos. _  
_

_So Im leaving this worry town_  
_Please no grieving my love, understand._  
_Understand... Understand... Understand_

En esos breves segundos ella parecía estar tan resentida que Haise sintió su propio corazón encogerse como si él mismo hubiera sido el culpable de dicho resentimiento y al mismo tiempo se sintió un poco celoso de la la persona, quien fuera, que hubiera podido provocar tales emociones tan fuertes en Touka. Tal vez un ex-novio que la había dejado atrás, una persona que la abandonó sin tapujos, un rostro desconocido que teniéndola a ella decidió hacerla a un lado... Que celos de ese alguien que tuvo la oportunidad de estar a su lado. _  
_

Pero de inmediato Touka suavizó su expresión y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla desocupada que estaba a un lado de Haise. Por primera vez en todas sus visitas vio a una Touka mas relajada alzando el rostro escuchando atentamente la parte instrumental dejando que el largo flequillo le acariciara sus mejillas al tiempo que sus párpados se entrecerraban apenas dejando ver un resquicio de sus pupilas violetas que no miraban a nadie en especial.

-Ah, esta es mi parte favorita- la escuchó murmurar y luego alzando mas la voz aprovechando la falta de clientes a su alrededor, comenzando a cantar con esa voz un poco áspera que contrastaba notablemente con la nasal del vocalista.

 _Can´t you see Im sick of fighting?_  
_Can´t you tell I´ve lost my way?_  
_Look at me, there´s no denying_  
_I won´t last another day_

Cantaba la chica y sus cejas se curvaban en una expresión dolorosa que todavía no miraban a nadie y el corazón de Haise que podía traducir ese torpe inglés, volvía a sentirse un poco estrujado al mismo tiempo que inconscientemente se llevaba una mano a uno de sus ojos que comenzaban a dolerle de manera molesta, pero aun mas que sus ojos le molestaba la mirada de Touka que en medio de su canto improvisado buscaba a alguien.

-La canción...- comenzó a decir Haise pero Touka lo hizo callar poniéndose el dedo índice frente a sus propios labios indicándole que guardara silencio hasta el final, Haise de manera obediente así lo hizo aun con su mano en uno de sus ojos mientras Touka seguía con su cabeza moviéndola suavemente de un lado al otro siguiendo cada compás.

El coro volvio a escucharse y Touka lo cantó al unísono con la banda

 _All my dreaming torn in pieces_  
_All my dreaming torn in pieces_  
_All my dreaming torn in pieces_  
_Now..._

Al cantar la ultima palabra Touka soltó una gran bocanada de aire y se sonrió ligeramente como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, todavía recargada en la mesa volvió su atención a Haise que se quitaba la mano del ojo y ambos se miraron por un largo rato sin decirse nada, aun con ello, era muy diferente de los silencios incómodos. _  
_

-Me decías...- Touka rompió el silencio a lo que Haise dio un brinco en su asiento.

-La canción es muy triste- solo atinó a decir con esa torpeza que en ese café lo caracterizaban. Touka suspiró y se alejó de la silla como también de la mesa.

-¿Tú crees? A mi me suena nostálgica- respondió dejando que sus largas pestañas cayeran creando esa romántica sombra triste en sus ojos, poniéndose un mechón de cabello tras su oreja al mismo tiempo.

-Perdona que tuvieras que escucharme cantar, no soy buena pero espero que disfrutes tu café, en eso si que soy hábil- le dijo retomando su acto de amabilidad y a punto de regresar a su puesto tras la barra.

Haise miró la taza negra y humeante y su corazón sintió ese vuelco de nostalgia al que la chica posiblemente se hubiera referido.

-¿Está dedicada a alguien? Quiero decir, la canción- se atrevió a preguntar, al igual que había pasado con ella, también su mirada se suavizó.

Ella siguiendo al pie de la letra su papel negó con la cabeza.

-No, solo me gusta- mintió pero ya no quería que nadie mas volviera a colarse en su refugio, alguien que posiblemente volvería a irse.

 

 

Y el tiempo volvió a transcurrir y las visitas de Haise se interrumpieron abruptamente; rumores de un segador negro del CCG iban de boca en boca en el mundo de los ghouls al mismo tiempo que la gente que en algún punto se había esfumado regresaba de entre las sombras del pasado reincorporándose a su mundo.

Y cuando él, cuando ese Kaneki Ken que creyó extraviado regresó con su cabello blanco, su perfil abandonado, pero su mirada mas decidida que nunca, Touka aun antes que cualquier otra cosa se preguntó, que canción correspondería a ese capitulo de su vida, en que nueva canción se refugiaría si ese regreso traía alguna nueva decepción, una nueva guerra, o en su defecto, una nueva pérdida.

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaron a esta parte debo suponer que han terminado de leer lo cual agradezco enormemente, aquí dejo los títulos y links de las canciones.  
> [HUMAN](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MbCeyb9okac)  
> [A MILLION LITTLE PIECES](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a-Kn2FfdfdE)


End file.
